Episode List
Once Upon a Time * 1: Pilot (2011) * 2: The Thing You Love Most (2011) * 3: Snow Falls (2011) * 4: The Price of Gold (2011) * 5: That Still Small Voice (2011) * 6: The Shepherd (2011) * 7: The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter (2011) * 8: Desperate Souls (2011) * 9: True North (2011) * 10: 7:15 A.M. (2011) * 11: Fruit of the Poisonous Tree (2011) * 12: Skin Deep (2012) * 13: What Happened to Frederick (2012) * 14: Dreamy (2012) * 15: Red-Handed (2012) * 16: Heart of Darkness (2012) * 17: Hat Trick (2012) * 18: The Stable Boy (2012) * 19: The Return (2012) * 20: The Stranger (2012) * 21: An Apple Red as Blood (2012) * 22: A Land Without Magic (2012) * 23: Broken (2012) * 24: We Are Both (2012) * 25: Lady of the Lake (2012) * 26: The Crocodile (2012) * 27: The Doctor (2012) * 28: Tallahassee (2012) * 29: *Child of the Moon* (2012) * 30: *Into the Deep* (2012) * 31: *Queen of Hearts* (2012) * 32: *The Cricket Game* (2012) * 33: *The Outsider* (2012) * 34: *In the Name of the Brother* (2013) * 35: *Tiny* (2013) * 36: *Manhatten* (2013) * 37: *The Queen Is Dead* (2013) * 38: *The Miller's Daughter* (2013) * 39: *Welcome to Storybrooke* (2013) * 40: *Selfless, Brave and True* (2013) * 41: *Lacey* (2013) * 42: *The Evil Queen* (2013) * 43: *Second Star to the Right* (2013) * 44: *And Straight On ‘Til Morning* (2013) * 45: *The Heart of the Truest Believer* (2013) 1. 46: *Lost Girl* (2013) 1. 47: *Quite a Common Fairy* (2013) 1. 48: *Nasty Habits* (2013) 1. 49: *Good Form* (2013) 1. 50: *Ariel* (2013) 1. 51: *Dark Hollow* (2013) 1. 52: *Think Lovely Thoughts* (2013) 1. 53: *Save Henry* (2013) 1. 54: *The New Neverland* (2013) 1. 55: *Going Home* (2013) 1. 56: *New York City Serenade* (2014) 1. 57: *Witch Hunt* (2014) 1. 58: *The Tower* (2014) 1. 59: *Quiet Minds* (2014) 1. 60: *It’s Not Easy Being Green* (2014) 1. 61: *The Jolly Roger* (2014) 1. 62: *Bleeding Through* (2014) 1. 63: *A Curious Thing* (2014) 1. 64: *Kansas* (2014) 1. 65: *Snow Drifts* (2014) 1. 66: *There’s No Place Like Home* (2014) 1. 67: *A Tale of Two Sisters* (2014) 1. 68: *White Out* (2014) 1. 69: *Rocky Road* (2014) 1. 70: *The Apprentice* (2014) 1. 71: *Breaking Glass* (2014) 1. 72: *Family Business* (2014) 1. 73: *The Snow Queen* (2014) 1. 74: *Smash the Mirror* (2014) 1. 75: *Fall* (2014) 1. 76: *Shattered Sight* (2014) 1. 77: *Heroes and Villains* (2014) 1. 78: *Darkness on the Edge of Town* (2015) 1. 79: *Unforgiven* (2015) 1. 80: *Enter the Dragon* (2015) 1. 81: *Poor Unfortunate Soul* (2015) 1. 82: *Best Laid Plans* (2015) 1. 83: *Heart of Gold* (2015) 1. 84: *Sympathy for the De Vil* (2015) 1. 85: *Lily* (2015) 1. 86: *Mother* (2015) 1. 87: *Operation Mongoose Part 1* (2015) 1. 88: *Operation Mongoose Part 2* (2015) 1. 89: *The Dark Swan* (2015) 1. 90: *The Price* (2015) 1. 91: *Siege Perilous* (2015) 1. 92: *The Broken Kingdom* (2015) 1. 93: *Dreamcatcher* (2015) 1. 94: *The Bear and the Bow* (2015) 1. 95: *Nimue* (2015) 1. 96: *Birth* (2015) 1. 97: *The Bear King* (2015) 1. 98: *Broken Heart* (2015) 1. 99: *Swan Song* (2015) 1. 100: *Souls of the Departed* (2016) 1. 101: *Labour of Love* (2016) 1. 102: *Devil’s Due* (2016) 1. 103: *The Brothers Jones* (2016) 1. 104: *Our Decay* (2016) 1. 105: *Her Handsome Hero* (2016) 1. 106: *Ruby Slippers* (2016) 1. 107: *Sisters* (2016) 1. 108: *Firebird* (2016) 1. 109: *Last Rites* (2016) 1. 110: *Only You* (2016) 1. 111: *An Untold Story* (2016) 1. 112: *The Saviour* (2016) 1. 113: *A Bitter Draught* (2016) 1. 114: *The Other Shoe* (2016) 1. 115: *Strange Case* (2016) 1. 116: *Street Rats* (2016) 1. 117: *Dark Waters* (2016) 1. 118: *Heartless* (2016) 1. 119: *I’ll Be Your Mirror* (2016) 1. 120: *Changelings* (2016) 1. 121: *Wish You Were Here* (2016) 1. 122: *Tougher Than the Rest* (2016) 1. 123: *Murder Most Foul* (2017) 1. 124: *Ill-Boding Patterns* (2017) 1. 125: *Page 23* (2017) 1. 126: *A Wondrous Place* (2017) 1. 127: *Mother’s Little Helper* (2017) 1. 128: *Awake* (2017) 1. 129: *Where Bluebirds Fly* (2017) 1. 130: *The Black Fairy* (2017) 1. 131: *The Song in Your Heart* (2017) 1. 132: *The Final Battle Part 1* (2017) 1. 133: *The Final Battle Part 2* (2017) 1. 134: *Hyperion Heights* (2017) 1. 135: *A Pirate’s Life* (2017) 1. 136: *The Garden of Forking Paths* (2017) 1. 137: *Beauty* (2017) 1. 138: *Greenbacks* (2017) 1. 139: *Wake Up Call* (2017) 1. 140: *Eloise Gardener* (2017) 1. 141: *Pretty in Blue* (2017) 1. 142: *One Little Tear* (2017) 1. 143: *The Eighth Witch* (2017) 1. 144: *Secret Garden* (2017) 1. 145: *A Taste of the Heights* (2018) 1. 146: *Knightfall* (2018) 1. 147: *The Girl in the Tower* (2018) 1. 148: *Sisterhood* (2018) 1. 149: *Breadcrumbs* (2018) 1. 150: *Chosen* (2018) 1. 151: *The Guardian* (2018) 1. 152: *Flower Child* (2018) 1. 153: *Is This Henry Mills?* (2018) 1. 154: *Homecoming* (2018) 1. 155: *Leaving Storybrooke* (2018) 1. 156: *Be Careful What You Wish For* (2018) 1. 157: *Stay Strong* (2018) 1. 158: *Which Witch is Which?* (2018) 1. 159: *All I Ask of You* (2018) 1. 160: *Wicked Revenge* (2018) 1. 161: *To Be Queen* (2018) 1. 162: *The Mistress of Evil* (2018) 1. 163: *Never Forget* (2018) 1. 164: *Untold Scandal* (2018) 1. 165: *Reversal* (2018) 1. 166: *Eternal Darkness* (2018) 1. 167: *Sleepy Hollow Skirmish* (2019) 1. 168: *Man's Best Friend* (2019) 1. 169: *Honor To Us All* (2019) 1. 170: *Escape the Past* (2019) 1. 171: *Ozma of Oz* (2019) 1. 172: *Into the Sunlight* (2019) 1. 173: *Father Dearest* (2019) 1. 174: *A Step Forward* (2019) 1. 175: *Invitation* (2019) 1. 176: *Darkness Rises* (2019) 1. 177: *Find the Light* (2019) * 178: Broken Bonds (2019) * 179: Disconnection (2019) * 180: Plight of the Witch (2019) * 181: Wild Hearts Bleed (2019) * 182: Temptation (2019) Category:Browse